The Figure in the Diamond Armour
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: "I am telling you a story. This is a true story that happened to me. I learnt many things from this experience and I hope that you learn something as well". My first Minecraft story. One shot. A first person story and has an unexpected twist at the end...hopefully. Enjoy R


**AN: So hey I'm taking a break from my story with loads of chapters to write this (hopefully) short one-shot about Minecraft! So here you go! **

**The Figure in the Diamond Armour**

I'm telling you a story of something that happened to me about a month ago. It taught me something and I will tell you this story so you can learn and become a better miner.

So it all began when I was mining for iron, gold and hopefully diamonds. I picked up my stone pickaxe along with my stone sword strapped to my back and left my house. It was about midday when I walked out of my house to a cave that I saw a day before. I felt brave and I carried my pickaxe high into the cave.

Things were going well, I'd found some redstone, coal and a tiny bit of iron. However, I didn't realise that it had become dark outside and that about five creepers had snuck into the cave. I was too busy digging and collecting iron.

Soon I heard the familiar "sssssssssss" coming from behind me. My body froze and I slowly turned round to see the green, four-legged creatures that I hated so much standing behind me, hissing like crazy. I moved my hand to reach for my sword but it wasn't there. I saw a creeper near the back of the group trying to eat it.

I braced myself for the inevitable explosion and closed my eyes. But the explosion never came. I opened my eyes just to see a blue figure chopping the head off of a creeper with what was clearly a diamond sword. I watched in awe as the figure spun round the cave, jumping, twisting slashing, stabbing and destroying all five creepers effortlessly.

After jumping up and bringing his sword down on the final green menace, he landed in a crouch, one hand on the floor, the other holding the sword in the air and with his head down. It was like I had just seen an Enderman. My body was frozen in a cringing position, looking at this man in diamond armour with wide eyes.

Finally, he looked up at me and we locked eyes for about a second then in a flash, he was gone.

The next day, I went back to the cave, collecting more iron and thinking about the heroic person that had saved me from death by creepers. Who was this person? Why did they decide to save me, or did they just like showing off?

When it started to get dark I hurried back home and I ran straight to my crafting table. I crafted an iron pickaxe, shovel, axe and an iron sword. This only took a couple of minutes and, determined, I sneaked out of my house, with my sword in hand. I paused, looked around, and then sprinted inside the cave.

I flopped to the floor, panting and facing the entrance of the cave with a smile on my face. I turned my head around the iron ore that I had been mining earlier on that day. When I saw what was sitting there, I froze once more. Zombies. Loads of zombies. They had clearly just been chilling there until I ran in. In the dim light I saw them all looking down at me.

But suddenly, the point of a blue-green sword appeared from the stomach of the zombie nearest me. "Ouch" said the zombie in its strange raspy voice as it fell forward and hit the floor with a thump. Simultaneously, all of the zombies' heads turned to the owner of the glinting diamond sword. Once again, it was the mysterious figure wearing the diamond armour.

He looked down at me, gave me a cheeky wink and leapt up, landing next to me like a cat on the floor of the cave. There were hundreds of zombies in front of us; I had no idea how all of them could have been killed without dying. But somehow, he managed it.

A sly smile appeared on his shadowed face and then he spun forward, sword held out in front of him. It was like some strange ballet. There was the figure, spinning on one foot and every zombie that got near the spinning sword blade, would explode into thousands of bits of rotten flesh. Zombies aren't very clever so even though they saw their zombie mates get sliced in front of them, they still advanced towards the spinning, deadly blade.

Soon, the cave floor was littered with pieces of zombie. The figure stopped spinning and finished his strange dance in the same crouch as last night. I laughed in shock and thanked the man, before he disappeared from my sight. I saw the sun peaking over the horizon as I got up.

I was covered, from head to toe in zombie blood. I even had some in my mouth which wasn't nice. I found a small lake in a forest after an hour of searching. Once I was cleaned up, I ran back home, so I could hopefully teach myself to fight mobs like the shadowy man. By the time I got home, the sun was fading away behind the horizon.

It was my dream to one day go to The Nether and explore, but if I couldn't even defend myself from zombies and creepers, then I wouldn't stand a chance against Ghasts and other creatures that live in The Nether.

I spent the whole of that night shut inside my house, training up and learning how to fight hostile mobs. Just as the sun was coming up over the horizon, I caught a glimpse of a figure by my window. I did a double take and ran over to the window. Once at the window, the figure had gone. I was sure that it was the same person who had saved me from all of those mobs.

All of that day, I mined in the cave, collecting tones of gold. By night time, I was in my house, crafting gold armour for myself and training more. Again, I saw the figure by my window, but when I ran over, the figure stayed put. I waved my hand to invite the figure in.

I was right. The man in the diamond armour with the blue-green sword entered my house. I stammered my thanks to this man and I told him about my training and I showed him the armour that I had crafted for myself.

After all of this time, the man spoke.

"Well it looks like I don't have to go in that cave and rescue you again, Steve" the figure spoke with a cheeky side smile. I soon realised by the voice that the hero wasn't a man. It was a woman.

She took off her blue-green helmet and long, slightly wavy, ginger hair emerged from it. I laughed slightly.

"All this time, I didn't realise that you were a girl!" I said, shell shocked.

"If I was a man, then I wouldn't have killed all of those mobs with such style".

So I learned many things from this encounter and I hope you learn from this story. I learnt how to fight mobs effectively and I did go to The Nether with the figure, who was called Rachel. I also learnt not to mine at night, unless you can fight and kill monsters well. Another thing I learnt:

Don't underestimate girls when it comes to Minecraft.


End file.
